Nightmare
by Giganicky
Summary: Russia has a very horrendous nightmare. Songfic. One-shot. Lemon. Rape. Don't like it? Don't read it!


**DISCLAIMER: Studio DEEN and Hidekaz Himaruya own Hetalia.**

**The song "Nightmare" is by Avenged Sevenfold, copyright Warner Bros. Records, 2010.**

**Nightmare**

**Rated M for Lemon, rape and incest. Go back now or go on... IF YOU DARE! (satanic laugh)**

"Goodnight, sisters.", said Russia, before going to bed.

"Goodnight, dear Russia!", responded Ukraine, his older sister.

"Goodnight, Nii-san!", responded Belarus, his younger sister, with a mellow voice.

Russia, Belarus and Ukraine went all to the same bed.

But then, Russia started to shiver...

_**NIGHTMARE!**_

_(Now your nightmare comes to life)_

It was a dream... A bad and highly sexual dream.

Russia was dragged down, he fell all the way to Hell.

"Gosh! Where am I?!", said Russia, after this LONG fall, while touching his head. "Is this... Hell?".

The atmosphere Hell was giving was terribly ominous and scary: it was a big dark place with a blue fog and burning flames underneath.

Someone was walking towards Russia...

It was Belarus, Russia's younger sister, with a demonic appearance: she had a sexy red catsuit, a carbon black pitchfork, and devil horns, coupled with vampire-like fangs.

"B-B-Belarus?! GO AWAY FROM ME!", screamed an horrified Russia.

"Yes... It's me, Belarus, your younger sister, my dear Nii-san... I am the She Devil!".

"No! NO! NO! This... This can't be... It's my worst nightmare, came to life...", said Russia, scared from Belarus, which started to undress.

_Dragged ya down below_

_Down to the Devil's show_

_To be his guest forever!_

_**PEACE OF MIND IS LESS THAN NEVER!**_

Belarus completely stripped herself, and was launching a sexy grin to her older brother, which tried to escape unsuccessfully...

Belarus pounces violently on Russia, who gets undressed by her.

"No! Please! NO! I don't wanna get screwed over by my super-scary little sister!", yells Russia. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!", he cried for help.

"No one's listening you from here, Nii-san. You will be fucked by me in every hole of your meek, big-boned, sexy body, big brother!", whispered Belarus.

_Hate to twist your mind_

_But God ain't on your side_

_An old acquaintance severed_

_**BURN THE WORLD YOUR LAST ENDEAVOR!**_

"NO! PLEASE! NO! I don't want to get fucked by you, Belarus! NOOOOO...".

But it was too late, she already started to lick him all over his body.

"NO! Don't do it! Please, Belarus! Stop this!", yells Russia.

"I told you, Nii-san. No one's listening you...".

Belarus slides her fingers upon Russia, and starts to suck his private parts.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE STOP, BELARUS!".

Belarus wasn't listening Russia. No one was listening Russia. Not even Ukraine was listening...

_Flesh is burning_

_You can smell it in the air_

_'Cuz men like you have such an easy soul to steal!_

_So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head_

_You're now a slave until the end of time here_

_**NOTHING STOPS THE MADNESS TURNING, HAUNTING, YEARNING**_

_**PULL THE TRIGGER!**_

"Don't lie, you like it, Nii-san!".

"No, YOU are lying, little sister! I am in total pain! Please stop this fucking nightmare!", yells Russia, in pain of what's happening.

Belarus keeps sucking her big brother's dick, until he can't no more, when he finally came.

Belarus licks her lips, covered with Russia's cum, in a seductive way.

"Now, can you kick me out of here, Belarus? I can't continue anymore like this!", asks Russia.

Belarus answers: "No. Not at all. Because this ain't over yet, Nii-san!".

_You should have known_

_The price of evil!_

_And it hurts you know_

_That you belong here! (Yeah!)_

_It's your fucking **NIGHTMARE!**_

_(While your nightmare comes to life)_

Belarus grabs Russia's head, and thrustes him toward her clit.

"Now, lick it. It's an order, Nii-san!", orders Belarus.

And Russia executes Belarus's order.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! OH! OH! Right there, Nii-san!", moaned Belarus.

"No! PLEASE, NO! I don't want to lick it!", weeps Russia.

"Too bad, Nii-san. You've already started...", rectifies Belarus, before moaning one last time before arriving to the climax.

Belarus's cum was bitter-ish, which coincidentially was Russia's favorite flavour.

_Can't wake up and sweat_

_'Cuz it ain't over yet!_

_Still dancing with your demons_

_**VICTIM OF YOUR OWN CREATION!**_

Belarus pushes Russia away from her and catwalks to him. Russia was looking pallid due to the creeps he was having at that time: "Belarus... What do you want to do to me now?!".

Belarus opens her mouth wide and bites Russia with her sharp fangs.

"NO! OW! IT HURTS, SISTER! NOOO!", Russia weeps, in pure deep pain.

Belarus sinked her fangs deep into Russia's flesh, making him yell: "**NYEEEEEEEEEEET!**" (Russian for no.)

_Beyond the will to fight_

_Where all that's wrong is right!_

_Where hate don't need a reason!_

_**LOATHING SELF ASSASSINATION!**_

Belarus took off her fangs from her brother's flesh, on which there was a bleeding wound. She gave a very satisfied look to it and licked her fangs, tasting her brother's blood.

"Mmmm... Your blood is so tasty!", she said.

"But now, it's time to get down to business, Nii-san!".

And thus, Belarus showed off a black strap-on dildo from her catsuit, which she puts on her crotch.

"Now, Nii-san, suck it.".

Russia executes Belarus's order again, and starts sucking the strap-on.

_You've been lied to_

_Just to rape you out of sight_

_And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel!_

_So sedated as they medicate your brain_

_And while you slowly go insane they tell ya:_

_**GIVEN WITH THE BEST INTENTIONS, HELP YOU WITH YOUR COMPLICATIONS!**_

"Harder!".

And Russia executes.

"HARDER!".

And Russia executes.

"THE FASTEST YOU CAN GET!".

And Russia executes yet again. He's like her mannequin.

Belarus drags Russia away from the strap on, she bends over and says to her: "That's not how you do it, Nii-san!". And she starts to slap him violently.

"OW! OW! STOP IT, BELARUS! STOP IT!". But Belarus was still slapping him.

_You should have known_

_The price of evil!_

_And it hurts to know_

_That you belong here! (Yeah!)_

_No one to call_

_Everybody to fear!_

_Your tragic fate is looking so clear! (Yeah!)_

_It's your fucking **NIGHTMARE!**_

After a little, Belarus stopped slapping Russia and starts to really have sex now.

She first knocks Russia down to the floor and she starts to ride his dick, pushing herself up and down.

"YES! YES! RUSSIA! THAT'S IT! IT'S SO GOOD...", moans Belarus, full of pleasure.

Russia, in the other hand, wasn't happy: "NO! NO! STOP THIS MADNESS, SISTER!".

The two came after 3 minutes circa, and Belarus takes a sip of their cum and makes Russia suck her fingers without his consent.

_Fight! (Fight!)_

_Not to fail! (Fail!)_

_Not to fall! (Fall!)_

_Our you'll end up like the others!_

_Die! (Die!)_

_Die again! (Die!)_

_Drenched in sin! (Sin!)_

_With no respect for another!_

_Down! (Down!)_

_Feel the fire! (Fire!)_

_Feel the hate! (Hate!)_

_Your pain is what we desire!_

_Lost! (Lost!)_

_Hit the wall! (Wall!)_

_Watch you crawl! (Crawl!)_

_Such a replaceable liar!_

"And now, get ready for the epic finale, Nii-san!", said Belarus.

"No! I'm not ready!", said Russia.

"I'll take it as a yes, big brother!".

And Belarus lies down and says: "I wanna feel you inside me, Nii-san!".

"N-No, I d-don't wanna!", refuses Russia.

"OK, I will thrust your dick inside me with force.".

And Belarus pushes Russia's buttocks in order to have his dick inside her clit.

"Yes! Yes! OH YES, NII-SAN! COME ON, BIG BROTHER!", moaned Belarus.

"No! Stop it! Please! NO! I BEG YOU! STOP THIS MADNESS!", yelled Russia.

_And I know you hear the voices_

_Calling from above_

_And I know they may seem real_

_These signals of love_

_But our life's made up of choices_

_Some without appeal_

_They took for granted your soul_

_And it's ours now to steal!_

_As your nightmare comes to life..._

Russia finally wakes up, ending the dream, yelling: "NYEEEEEEEEEEEET!".

He was sweating a lot, and he was panting.

Ukraine wakes up and asks Russia: "What was that, little brother?".

"It was all a dream... A bad dream... A horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE nightmare, Ukraine!", explains Russia. "I got dragged to Hell, and there I was raped by none other than BELARUS!".

"Oh my goodness! Don't worry, it's over now!", Ukraine cheers Russia up.

"Did I just hear Nii-san screaming?", said Belarus, while waking up.

"Yes, Belarus. He had a horrendous nightmare, in which he got dragged down to Hell and got raped by you!", explains Ukraine to Belarus.

"Raped, huh? That's what I'm going to do to you, Russia! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME!".

Belarus pounces on Russia, while he was screaming: "NOOOOOOOOOO...".

Ukraine facepalmed and said: "Belarus won't ever change.".

_You should have known_

_The price of evil!_

_And it hurts to know_

_That you belong here! (Yeah!)_

_No one to call_

_Everybody to fear!_

_Your tragic fate is looking so clear! (Yeah)_

_It's your fucking **NIGHTMARE!**_


End file.
